


Защищать

by vishenka



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Partnership
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: Такую - только и защищать. От самой же себя.





	Защищать

Таких, как она, - только и защищать.

Пожалуй, это была его первая мысль о Маке, та самая, которая навязчиво крутилась в голове, пока она представляла себя и свои интересы, которая невольно тянула вверх уголки губ...  
И которая до сих пор с ним, где-то там, клеймом на душе.

И дело не в том, что она слабая, глупая или не приспособленная к жизни, наоборот...  
Она достаточно сильна, умна и самоотверженна. Настолько, чтобы лезть, куда попало, делать, что угодно... но совсем не думать о том, как выбираться и что же с ней потом будет.

Хотелось бы назвать это непредусмотрительностью, неловкой и глупой, если бы не было в этих её поступках чего-то до ужаса больного, уверенного и беспросветно живого.

"Сделать всё, что смогу" у всех нормальных людей - это количество их сил и возможностей на то, чтобы вляпаться, и на то, чтобы вовремя успеть сбежать.

У Маки - только чтобы вляпаться.  
Потому что - должна.  
Должна всем и всю жизнь.

А всё остальное по умолчанию лежало на плечах напарника.

Соул до боли в душе ненавидел дурацкое чувство долга, ответственность, считал, что ничем никому не обязан.  
И он сбежал от всего этого - сбежал к человеку, который состоял из чувства долга чуть больше, чем полностью.  
Соул следил за ней и думал, как же можно быть таким эгоистом, как он, как все...  
Как же можно быть такой до тошноты отчаянной, а.

Но он не будет её останавливать и переубеждать: это бесполезно. Соул слишком хорошо знает (чувствует) Маку, чтобы понять: она не отступит, если приняла решение. А вбивает себе она эти решения в голову сразу, даже слова-то сказать не успеешь. Сам только-только проникся ситуацией, а она уже всё решила и действовать начала - ну не дура ли...  
Не дура.  
Но отчего-то Соул слишком часто её так называет.  
Просто больно как-то - за неё и за мир, который она ещё не весь успела спасти.  
Смешно?  
Нисколько.

Соул кривится и идёт за Макой. А кто, если не он?..

Ошибка - это действие, результат которого оказывается глупым или плачевным.  
Иногда, смотря на Макины поступки думаешь: ага, вот и ошибка - это же плачевно кончится чьей-то глупой смертью.  
Свою задачу Соул уяснил сразу же: Макины ошибки превращать в успешно выполненные задания.

Пока - выходит.  
Но Соул боится, отчаянно боится, что когда-нибудь его не окажется рядом.  
Он не сможет.  
Не справится.  
Не успеет.  
И кто же... кто, если не он?

Соул почти в бешенстве шипит и злится - он всегда злится, потому что его возможности не безграничны.  
Макины - тоже, но почему это волнует только его?

***

\- Не лезь туда. Дура. Это ничем хорошим не кончится.  
У Маки все эмоции тут же отображаются на лице: удивление, ужас, непонимание. Смотрит так, будто напарник только что смолол страшную глупость.  
_Впрочем, так и есть._  
\- Я должна защитить их! Они же погибнут, если мы...  
Дура.  
Дурадурадура.  
Нельзя защитить весь мир, нельзя, понимаешь?!.  
Соул смотрит на Маку и думает: можно.  
Можноможноможно.

\- Тебя бы кто защитил - от самой же себя, - выплёвывает он раздражённо и практически машинально. 

И - сталкивается глазами с Макиным взглядом.  
Она смотрит уверенно и улыбается - спокойно и грустно немного.  
Мол, прости, Соул, что я такая, тут уж ничего не поделаешь, верно?

И - понимает.  
Всё понимает, конечно.

Мака знает, а Соул просто не может её подвести.

Соул фыркает, закатывает глаза, и они вместе врываются навстречу смерти - как обычно.

Она - чтобы защитить весь мир от чужого зла.  
Он - чтобы защитить её от собственного добра.

_Мы хорошо сработались, правда?_


End file.
